


Autumn

by HoshimiKira



Category: Seven Knights (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Depression, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, Shounen-ai, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-16 19:47:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13643226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HoshimiKira/pseuds/HoshimiKira
Summary: Rudy picked up a habit of picking up leaves and pilling them up during the autumn. Kris thought it was annoying. Now Kris picks up the fallen leaves and pile them up.





	Autumn

**Author's Note:**

> Ah, yes, more angst for one of my ships in Seven Knights.

Kris' eyes were focused on the brown haired boy that was picking up the fallen leaves on the ground. Rudy hummed happily as he looked at the piled up leaves in satisfaction, a happy smile on his face. Kris somehow thought it was annoying for some reason. He had know idea why he thought it was annoying, maybe it was because it didn't make any sense. Who goes out to pick up leaves and pile them up every time autumn comes? Sure, he'd understand if Rudy went out to pile up leaves every once in a while during autumn but he did it every autumn. On the first day of autumn, Rudy would always go out to pile up leaves after classes were done. It was honestly a waste of time, especially when they had exams coming up. No matter how much Kris had scolded Rudy, the brown haired boy wouldn't listen and still continue with his habit, if it was even considered a habit.

Kris sighed once more as he walked out to the back of the house, looking at Rudy that was lying down in the pile of leaves with a content smile on his handsome face. The red eyed male watched Rudy silently as he felt slightly jealous. Kris was getting jealous over leaves, wow. He felt rather jealous since Rudy spends more time at pilling up leaves than spending time with him. 

Rudy's eyes opened as he glanced over at Kris, sitting up with a childish smile on his face, to which Kris' cheeks turned red slightly. He always got butterflies in his stomach every time Rudy smiles. He also felt slightly happy and safe. 

"Rudy, could you do me a favor and go get some groceries?"

_It's not like we need any though._

"Hmm? Sure, I'll be back in a minute!"

_I just want you to get away from the leaves._

Rudy got up and pat Kris on the head as he passed by the red eyed male. Kris looked at the ground in embarrassment. 

.......

......

.....

....

...

..

.

Kris huffed in annoyance as he picked up some leaves in his hands, placing them on the pile of leaves under the tree. He smiled, feeling like he completed an achievement. He gave a tired sigh as he turned around and fell back on the leaves, feeling safe and warm. His eyes looked at the few leaves that were still on the tree branches before he closed them and remembered back when Rudy used to always do this. He felt so lonely but at the same time he didn't. Just by doing what Rudy used to do made him feel as if he was still there with him. 

Dellons, Spike, Jave, Rachel and Eileene had came to visit a few hours ago to comfort him about Rudy's death. Kris felt responsible for his lover's death. He felt so guilty he could feel his grip on his will to live on start to slip away. Actually, the only reason he was living was Rudy. He was always looking forward to waking up and seeing Rudy beside him. He was always looking forward to talking about random things with Rudy. He was always looking forward to receiving hugs, pats and kisses from Rudy. He was always looking forward to seeing Rudy. He was always looking forward to hearing Rudy's comforting voice.

Kris turned to his side as an image of Rudy appeared in front of him. Tears spilled out as they fell on the leaves.

_Now, he wouldn't be able to look forward into anything anymore._


End file.
